


Primae Noctis

by TheBlackCatCrossing



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackCatCrossing/pseuds/TheBlackCatCrossing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batman may be Joker's favorite toy, but sometimes he wants to sample from other platters. Catwoman/Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primae Noctis

Grohmann's museum was playing host to the traveling Crown Jewels exhibit in Downtown Gotham. Sapphires, garnets, pearls and other rare beauties once owned by various figures in history were to be on display at the museum's South wing for two weeks only. Catwoman thought it was a shame that these treasures were now in the hands of greedy private collectors when they would find better homes in other places, namely her apartment off Park Avenue.

There was a bit of legwork done but Catwoman managed to get through into the heart of Grohmann's with the ease of a trained brain surgeon. It was a delicate job that required practice, precision and patience. The movies made it look easy. There was no chance of a giant rolling ball coming her way or a giant snake meeting her halfway through her cruise. Even if they had rigorous training, cops were not fully equipped for a Catwoman encounter. For a long time, she was regarded as an urban myth until that time she decided to be bold about it. Tired of being brushed off as a fairy tale she took a risk to let the city know that she was no mere 'fable'. Contrary to popular belief, she was not the one who 'accidentally' stumbled upon the cops. They tried to portray her as messy, inconsiderate and a novice cat burglar with a motif, a mere cosplayer. They started taking her seriously when works by Grau had to be replaced with fakes that even experts were tricked with. And even then, she did not take them.

She perfected her craft in a few short months. She had the essence of a large predator like a tiger but the grace of a Siamese cat;

Men were always trying to put the blame on women.

Throughout history, women took the brunt of men's shortcomings. Until the coming of the sixties, they took it with grace and even died at the accusations of men who thought their talents made them brides of Satan or other social 'undesirables' label that they sought fit because of an innate fear of feminine power.. Men were the ones causing the wars and women were the ones to blame somehow. From plagues to personal psychological fits that had nothing to do with them, women, especially ones that did not conform to society's stereotype of femininity were pariahs. Even in this twenty first century, post bra burning world, Catwoman could still feel its effects.

The Egyptian exhibit which housed the Queen's heart was adjacent to the Medieval and Renaissance halls. As she passed, she noted the oil painting of Cranach's The Fall of Man. Not surprisingly, the source of the Fall comes from Eve presenting Adam with an apple. The chauvinist pigs like to portray themselves as aggressors and victims as they see fit. In their Puritanical eyes, Adam was a victim of the bewitching Eve even though she was created out of Adam's rib. She was the smaller object but ultimately responsible for their downfall. She could not help but wonder how certain members of the tight sand cape persuasion would see this. Adam was an enabler for sure.

She considered herself more of a Jezebel or a Lilith than fancied herself an Eve. At best, Eve was naïve when she was tricked by the snake. At worst, she was a witch and a danger to men. Looking back, in that regard, she is a modern day Eve. A tainted woman, rule breaker, lustful and whether she realized it or not, in control of what happened to her. At least Egypt had an appreciation for female rulers.

Upon descending on the Tomb of the Pharaohs, Catwoman was greeted by a vast trove of valuables that would have made a Stepford wife bedazzled. The Feline Fatale knew which ones to look for. They all had value but she did not have a large enough parcel to carry all of these beauties home. She did not come here for shopping, she was only here for one thing she had to remind herself.

"Well I'll be damned," she thought as she looked at a large sarcophagus which was to the lower right corner near the statue of Hatshepsut. The engravings and markings told secrets of the rulers contained within their elaborate tombs. They told of life experiences, the rituals of the dead and of the union of the body and the soul. She remembered a dark time in her life when she used her body and completely rid it of her spirit while she abused. It made the experience less painful. It was almost a form of death. To be from feeling, thought, pain, experience. That was a long time ago and she had come to accept what had happened to her. Her resources were limited and she was young. She vowed that that would never happen again.

She then heard a low crack. Her ears perked up trying to locate the source of the sound. There was nothing after a few seconds. It must have been the wind, she thought. She knew she only had precious minutes left and she did not want to waste them reflecting on things that do not matter anymore.

"Naughty naughty", a high pitched voice said. Catwoman looked again at the direction of the sound. She looked towards the statue of Hatshepsut. There was no way she was talking to her and yet, she looked so lifelike. Catwoman noted her cobalt colored eyes. It was obvious that it was no mistake by a careless painter when the eyes moved. Immediately, Catwoman arched back and put space between her and the living statue. She then felt a sharp jolting pain on her thigh. The effects were familiar, paralyzing pain, shortness of breath and drowsiness.

"Very good, Harley." A piercing falsetto spoke up. Catwoman turned towards the direction of the voice. She saw a tall purple clad man standing over her.

"You." Catwoman said angrily.

"It was the perfect bait with which to lure you with. I knew you could not resist." Joker said in a voice laced with pride.

"What are you talking about?" Catwoman hissed. Her eyes were getting heavy.

"Don't play coy with me, Catwoman. Everyone knows you cannot resist shiny stones and an inflated insurance account. Additionally, I wanted to take an opportunity to ask you why you have not returned my phone calls." Joker said in a sarcastic fashion. Harley removed herself of some of the paint she used to camouflage herself.

"Are you here for the Heart of the Queen stone? It's lovely. I prefer rubies myself. I like their color particularly, red. It reminds me of the color of blood." Joker said with low chuckles. "What do you have in your trick or treat bag, pussycat?"

"What do you want, Joker?" Catwoman hissed. Joker smacked his lips.

"I want to punch Ryan Seacrest in the face, have kids with June Cleaver but most importantly, I want to know why you have not returned my cat calls."

She did not want to visit the subject again.

"I am flattered by your puppy love obsession Joker but the answer is still no." She spat back with all the strength she could muster. They were going around in circles and she just about had enough with his bull. Her vision was getting blurry.

"Ooooh, that was the wrong thing to say, pet, because what the Joker wants, he most invariably gets."

In a split second, he ran a back hand across her face. The force of the gun in his hand added to the pressure in her skull and made her pass out.

"Tie her up, conceal her wounds and be delicate with her." He ordered Harley. "I want to make sure that Catwoman has a night that she will never forget and that goes double for her entrance. Airway, so typical of her." Joker sighed. "No style, no substance, just predictable droll."

Green eyes fluttered like butterfly's wings to regain focus. She recognized the surrounding area as her bedroom judging by the familiar setting of lavender scarves, pottery, sculptures and the most importantly, the vase Jaguar from pre Columbian Peru. The last thing she remembered was having an unpleasant meet up with the Joker at the museum. Perhaps it was a bad dream. It felt so real. She could feel the tension on her facial muscles from the force. That was some nightmare.

"I was wondering when you would wake up, doll." A dark voice breached her senses. Oh,Hell no. What was he doing here?

"Am I dead?"

"No, but when you are tied up to the bed with me being free I could see why someone would interpret that as a trip to Hell." Joker chuckled. Selina's attention snapped as did her wrists and legs. She tried to pull but found that she was bound like a wild cat about to be skinned.

"What the Hell is this?" Selina spat back.

"What does it look like? I used that to keep you bound but hopefully not gagged. I knew I would not get your full cooperation so I had to take special precautions." Joker said casually.

"By tying me up? Why did you bring me here?" By this time, Selina had realized that she had been stripped of her costume. She was now only in a tight orange shirt and a pair of fruit of the loom panties.

"Because this is your place, pumpkin, and I thought maybe you would be more comfortable in your surroundings than if we went to my place"

He made it sound like a dinner date. She reminded herself to cut his throat out the next time she was free.

"You do know that lions are very territorial if you come into their area. You did not do yourself a favor by staying, Joker." Selina hissed. Joker seemed unfazed.

"You keep talking like that and I will make sure that you will behave." On that note, the clown pulled out a gun and aimed it at the woman. Selina barely flinched. Same old stupid trick.

"It's probably one of your stupid BANG! Guns. You can't fool me, clown."

Without responding, Joker pulled the trigger and fired. A large burst of flame aimed towards Selina's head. She flinched and turned. After a few seconds, there was a loud crash and the smell of cordite in her nose. The snake had just spouted his venom.

"You think I would let myself get that predictable? You don't know me very well, do ya, toots?" Joker said casually. After a few seconds, the sounds of a struggle were heard outside the door.

"No, don't hurt her!" Selina protested. Don't hurt, Holly!

"If you don't cooperate, I will let Harley inject her with rat venom. Behave and I will make sure she gives your little friend chloroform. Your choice, princess." Selina nodded reluctantly. "One knock and it's general anaesthesia. Two and she will get the 'accidental overdose' treatment."

Joker knocked twice and after a moment, there was silence. Don't kill her, don't kill her.

"Now that you are ready to cooperate, you want me to untie you?" Joker asked her as he loomed forward. Although he had a slim build, he was built like a predator. "I don't want to have to remind you who is in charge here, pet. Should you try and pull something I will make sure to dodge this into your grey matter, got that?" It was no longer an issue of power or control. It was life and death. She knew she had to play the cards the way he wanted. Holly's life was at stake. This was not going to be a fight because she wanted him out here as quickly as possible and if it took playing his game as much as she detested being part of it, then so be it. Joker undid her bindings.

She felt as if she could breathe again.

"Don't get up," Joker ordered. Selina hesitantly did as he asked. As far as she was concerned women and cats could do as they pleased. The rules changed now that there was a predator in the midst. On top of that, she was stripped of her costume and bullwhip. She looked quite appealing in such simple wear. He had a gun in his hand. It was a no win situation. "I didn't want to take it to extremes but how else could I get your attention. I know you are not a dinner and a movie type either." True, she knew that but still, all of this was so surreal.

"Gee, how did you guess?" Selina spat back. "You didn't have to hurt her, you know…."

"She will be fine. Harley will not put anything on her. I know she means a great deal to you. She is merely being taken care of for the time being." Joker said calmly. Don't listen to him, he is just running the red cape in your face. It's a fool's errand. Do not take anything he says at face value.

"How do I know you are not lying?" Selina queried.

"You are just going to have to take my word for it, doll." Joker said softly. "You know, in spite of our previous run ins, the deadly paste, the Catscan incident, I think quite a bit of you, Catwoman."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." Selina huffed.

"I am not Dr. Phil so I am not going to express myself the way 'normal' people do." Joker stated simply. "I am not a touchy feely type but that does not mean that I do not understand intimacy. Look what Batman and I have."

"He does not see you as an equal. He only deals with you because it messes with his sense of right and wrong." Selina shouted back.

"His sense, not yours correct? Do you share his same values?" Joker asked calmly.

"He is too black and white for me." Selina stated simply.

"So you have more grease in the wheel than he does, I see." He looked down at her body and she could feel his male gaze invade her. She felt violated mentally but tried to brush it off and downplay her disgust. Dogs could smell fear and she was not about to give him a reason.

"I find his methods to be archaic and too inflexible." Selina said critically.

"He's stubborn like that. Never really paying attention to what you do, hardly acknowledging your presence no matter how hard you try." Joker said dryly. "Maybe he did not care, but that doesn't mean some of us did not, pet…." Joker said as he went behind Selina and added hot breath to her face. Her spine tingled at the sensation. "Or is this a case of you wanting only certain kind of attention from certain men."

Selina did not answer. It was all the confirmation Joker needed to know that he had cornered her, like the mongoose corners the snake.

It was a sore spot because she knew he was right. Even if Bruce did answer her advances, most of the time he did not. There were times when she craved that contact from him. It was like trying to connect a phone to a dead outlet.

"If a bridge burns, build a new one. Think about that one, love." Joker said suggestively.

There was no use in pussyfooting around because he was not going to skirt around the issue no matter how hard she tried to resist and the more she resisted the more aggressive he would become. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Everything was in the here and now and it all came down to her choices.

"It's kind of hard to do that considering the past."

"That was then, this is now. I have my offer known before. It won't change." Joker said as he began massaging Selina's shoulders.

"But why this? Why now?" Selina protested before Joker placed his hands on her lips.

"One because you are a jewel in the rough, two because I let you live. If I wanted your neck I would have done that long ago and three, maybe just maybe, I would finally leave you alone. Isn't that what you want?"

It was a shot in the dark. It was a thought that plagued the inner recesses of her mind. Throughout this whole exchange, Selina could feel herself moisten. She did not want to say anything because she felt it was a violation of her code of ethics. Here was this man who was well known for sautéing people for amusement and here he was acting like a stallion trotting around her for attention. She could feel a certain part of her body tingle in approval. It was either the coolness of the air or this Russian stalemate stand-off but she could feel her nipples get tender. She wanted to think it was from the adrenaline rush and not because she found the clown charming in his own way. He had that Lizard King vibe to him, for sure.

She had to admit it was cute seeing him do this. Here was the Joker trying to gain her favor. It contradicted what he said earlier about power. She had to admit, she was flattered at the expression. She was not sure if she was ready to reject it, partially because of Holly. Second of all, she began to warm up to his presence, especially now that she saw a different side to him these past few weeks. It was like that picture she saw of a male lion being attentive to his mate. Here was this predator with claws, fangs and a death grip lying down next to her, running his tongue across her face. Joker had an odd sort of attraction to him, like a cocky rock star who would not stop until he got what he wanted.

"Do as I say. One night and I will never so much as lay a finger on Holly or her friend ever again." The sound of a clicking gun breached her ears. With that, Selina lay down. It was the universal sign for female cats when they submitted to the resident male.

Selina lay on her back, feeling the coolness between her thighs which sent electrical pulses throughout her body. She arched her back in retaliation upon feeling the Joker draw some breath onto her moist womanhood. Her breathing was labored, her heart was beating rapidly upon feeling the Joker brush his lips onto her thighs. Small kisses were used to butter her up and make her more receptive to his touches. Her breasts were heaving beneath the body hugging t shirt. She grabbed onto his patch of green hair, trying to hold on for dear life.

"My, you are the frisky one, aren't you, precious?" The clown smiled upon seeing the Cat writhe and lose control. Like peeling a layer on an onion, he was stripping her of that power. He knew that women wielded that influence. Be it a soft breathy voice in the ear, a touch, it was a primal form of control and he was about to take that away. He would never forget the first time he saw her in that form fitting outfit exhibiting confidence, arrogance and grace. He was slowly taking that away from her, layer by layer. The only thing that stood between him and her finally expatriating influence was a pair of white cotton panties.

"I would have expected something different from you, Selina, shame really. You look more like a Victoria's Secret type of gal. Why are you wearing these granny panties?" Joker said as he licked his lips and proceeded to bite down onto the underwear. Slowly but surely, he pulled off the cotton underwear, enjoying the view of the newly exposed skin, particularly the velvety hairs he finally got to see. They were a refuge, a forbidden paradise. It was her secret garden and he was about to savor it the way a vagabond wished to taste the chocolate soufflé on the window of a French chef's diner, tempting him for a bite. He tossed the white cotton panties on the floor, forgetting about that barrier and marveled at the beauty of her exposed womanhood.

Selina's breath was rapid. Never had she imagined herself in such a position. Her two choice weapons for control were out of reach. Control came from within. The way her body commanded attention and confidence was now reduced to a submissive mess. At the same time, she did not want to admit but she craved more of Joker's touches and only wanted him to continue. Now that he stopped, her contorting and writhing body was proof that she was at the mercy of his whims, his touch. She never considered the clown one for foreplay but even she had to admit, she found the experience exhilarating. Not even Bruce was this….engaged, much less creative when they made love. Bruce was like an animal in a lot of ways. Only he had to be in control. He was more mechanical. The way that a male lion courts in a female in the savanna, that was Bruce. It was powerful but quick and under his terms. Joker on the other hand who was as much of a control freak as Bruce was not as perfunctory. On the contrary, his brand of tomcatting was subtle but more importantly unpredictable. She did not expect him to be this…attentive, considering how much of a narcissist he was. Selina bit her lip and let out an impassioned sigh when she felt the clown's mouth and tongue invade her mouth of Venus.

"Fuck," she whispered to herself. She could not believe how talented the clown was in his administrations. She arched her hips up to meet him, begging him to keep going and not to lose contact. Joker ran his tongue along Selina's walls looking for that one little button in with which to make her beg and quiver.

The Joker was a man of many talents and tastes. He liked fine wine, playing Black Jack at the Monte Carlo and making members of the female persuasion succumb to his charms. He had success with women like Harley but even he got tired of tasting from the same pot of honey. He wanted something different and new. Catwoman proved to be a challenge but in the end, the fruits of his labor were rewarded. It was a long and laborious process just to make her come into his spider web. Now, she was as helpless as a newborn kitten. Selina clutched at one of her large pillowy breasts. Joker knew that Selina's sphere of influence came from her costume and her bull whip. Without either of them, she was powerless. She was just a woman begging for male companionship. Joker smiled to himself knowing that he was able to do something that his worst enemy could not do and that was to keep the Catwoman, someone who represented sex on two legs on her toes. He giggled as he pictured his arch nemesis mounting such a beautiful specimen and not enjoying the scenery. Her body was like a perfectly carved statue of peaks and valleys. Contours and curves were designed to appeal to the male eye and Joker was exploiting that. He stopped and arched himself up on his arms, gazing at the beauty that lay there before him, ripe for his picking.

Selina's body was starting to sweat and the sheets beneath her hips were soaked with the oils of her womanhood.

"Oh what a naughty kitty cat, look what you have done with the sheets." Joker giggled.

"Damn, damn you," Selina said between breaths. She said that to relieve herself of the responsibility but she knew that she was fully consenting to this treatment, judging by the feeling between her legs which by now were like a slip 'n side. Joker leaned in to smell the air of her female heat.

"You are shaking, Selina. Why is that? Are you ashamed that you are enjoying this?" Joker said in an acidic tone. Selina did not answer. Her conscience wanted him to stop but her body was begging for more contact and right now, nature was pining down ethics and plunging its face in the mud. Joker was many things, a sociopath, con artist, criminal mastermind but she never thought lover would ever make it to the list of adjectives. She knew that Joker was a complex man in his own way. His lifestyle may not have been her cup of tea but these past few days, she had to admit, he had style, the debonair sophistication of old nineteen fifties Hollywood glamour combined with the confidence, or maybe arrogance was a better word, of an artist was her catnip. She found Bruce attractive because he was mysterious and an had alpha male aura to him. It tickled her female fancy. Joker on the other hand, had Mick Jagger's cockiness but at the same time possessed Bowie's grace. It was a combination she would never had dreamed of living in the same body. It was like eating Boston Cream Pie flavored yogurt and she wanted another taste again and again and again.

"Damn you, damn you…" she said in a breathy tone. She said that both in meaning in that she hated him for putting her in this position and for making her enjoy it. She also wanted him to finish what he had started. She was both humiliated and flustered, embarrassed but pleasured, repressed but very, very much consenting to the whole thing.

"You are a prostitute trying to be a nun, a hell cat trying to an abbott." Joker said in a low tone. It was the tone reserved for when he was serious. It reminded her of the growl when male cats were in the throws of passion.

"I am not trying to be anything." Selina spat back. She knew what she was and she never claimed to be anything but. She never claimed to be a white dove but she was not a murderer either. She never pulled a Bernie Madoff and when she did, at least the proceeds went to altruistic purposes and she did not need to have her face on the cover of Forbes magazine.

"Then why so shut up? Why so stiff while at the same time, you are gushing like a waterfall? You do know I hate mixed messages, love." Joker began to run his fingers on her exposed thighs before he slowly found his way back into Selina's happy place.

"Because you are a pompous psychopath from Hell. A monster, a beast." Selina said with a growl.

"That didn't stop Bundy or Manson from getting a taste of the forbidden fruit, my dear." Joker said in an arrogant fashion. He was proud of the fact that he made Selina succumb to his touch but he got more pleasure from her shame about the entire thing.

"A gun to my head, a knife through my leg, those would be better than this." Joker smiled because although he heard her words enter the periphery of his ears, the crystal vision between her legs told an entirely different story.

"Then why didn't you say anything before? I am not a mind reader you know…" Joker said as he ran his fingers around Selina's private parts and twirled her hairs, making her wince and moan. He dug deeper until he was certain that he found her hot spot. Judging by the way she let out a low moan and arch her muscles, he knew that he found her hot button. He pulled out his fingers and tasted the natural oils from her body. He wanted to blur the line between her conscience of ethics and nature. Once you breached that line, the females would not resist you. It was a secret that alpha males knew about and they would exploit that for their benefit and pleasure.

"Are you ashamed that you are enjoying this Selina? Would you rather that we pretend it is nineteen fourteen and I am Germany and you are Belgium?" Joker chuckled before brushing his lips on Selina's cheeks. He lifted her legs up. "Judging from the view here, you are not exactly resisting, my dear."

"Rape or not, this is all just a fantasy for your twisted gain. You merely shot me but that doesn't mean I won't go away limping…" Selina said warningly. She could tolerate a lot of things, him using her like this, invading her privacy, not respecting boundaries. Those things were small compared to her spirit. As long as he did not break that, she let it go.

"Now, now, why don't we lay these troubles to rest and just…..focus on this…?" Joker said tenderly as he planted another kiss onto Selina's cheeks. He massaged her sensitive spot which made her more susceptible to him and lowered her inhibitions, her thoughts, and her superego. She tried to push him away but found that in spite of his slight build, he was much stronger than she anticipated. Once she found that he pinned her down, her insecurities, doubts and worries went out the window. This was not about a fight. No one was going to die if she partook in this little indulgence. No one had to know. This was not the first time she partook in affairs that she kept under wraps. Who is to say that this could not be another one? True, there was a difference between the men her ex-boyfriend Stan pimped to her when she was nineteen and a well known criminal psychopath like the Joker. No one would care if she had a discreet encounter with one of the few encounters she had under Stan's tenure back when she was immature and naïve. An intimate affair with the Joker was something that trash tabloids like The View would dream and salivate over.

Selina looked away from the Joker and considered her options, most of which were becoming in favor of this….thing that she and the clown were engaged in. She felt the clown draw hot breath on her neck. She shivered. Now she knew what it felt like when she did it to Bruce. No wonder he kept his distance. That touch worked like magic. Joker was exploiting that move that she chiseled and refined but now, she was no longer protesting it. She had come to….terms about this whole thing. Having sex with random strangers was no really different than this. She just pretended that the man on top of her was no different than the ones she had in previous encounters.

This wasn't the first time she was engaged in such a private matter with a man of power and influence. There were some than Stan had come into contact with and passed them onto her because they wanted to have a night with the elusive woman who had cat-like wiles. Some of them were entrepreneurs, others were Fortune 500 CEOs who traveled to the desolate parts of the city because they did not want to be recognized and called out like certain governors. Who would believe a bunch of poor gutter sluts anyway? Japanese businessmen, yacht club owners, in a sense she was well traveled and well versed in the arts of erotic love but she never would have imagined such an encounter with Gotham's top criminal mastermind.

Although she knew him as a resident at Arkham Asylum, in a way, Joker was also a man of influence outside criminal matters. He had power in areas outside of the city, state and even country. It was said that even the old time mafia families in Sicily were scared of him thanks to accounts from relatives on this side of the pond. He knew his Italian art, had his suits tailored and spoke five languages. 'Psychopath' was too limiting a word to call him hence why she could not say it especially tonight. A psychopath technically has no idea of what they are doing and only do what they do because it feels good to them. They were like narcissistic kindergarteners. Joker was no such thing. He was a sophisticated, complex and very cerebral man. When she felt Joker's tongue massaging her walls, she knew then that the 'p' word was the wrong thing to call him. Sociopath, maybe. Artist was another possibility. What he lacked in normal human empathy he made up for with impassioned rigor. She was half surprised to when she found out that he was not about leaving Scooby Doo trails of saliva all over her body. On the contrary, Joker was careful. He played her like a marionette and she let him play her body like a Stradivarius.

Joker leaned back and began to tug at her shirt. He first touched the skin on her stomach, marveling at the fine abs that lurked beneath the disgusting shirt before he pulled up towards her face moving it passed her stomach, the cascades that made up her ribcage which was barely visible under skin and defined muscle and finally past her two large pillowy mounds of womanly flesh. Her nipples stood erect from the coolness of the air, the adrenaline racing through her body and the contact it was about to savor from a man's touch. Joker grabbed a breast and began to fondle the tip that stood out and was surrounded by a tone of flesh that was darker amongst the backdrop.

"Got milk?" Joker chuckled.

"Bastard…" Selina growled between gritted teeth.

"I never knew my father so that comment means nothing to me and my mommy weaned me early, too early if you ask me." Joker said as he continued rubbing the hardened knob on Selina's chest. He then leaned down and began to suckle, nip and bite on the area. Selina groaned. Her eyes fluttered and her breath was shallow. She looked at the clown who was savoring the mounds of womanly flesh and suckled like a child. He buried his face between the two peaks before he continued to taste, tease and bite the parts of her body that that many men fantasized about but never could really conquer. Joker had gotten VIP Access and he was relishing in it for all that it was worth. Selina lay back and let the clown did what he wanted to do. It was only a temporary exchange. Let him do what he wanted so long as Holly was safe, she thought.

God….

"So tell me, where are those jewels?" Joker said caustically.

"I don't think this whole thing is about the fucking jewels, Joker." Selina hissed.

"You are right, they aren't anymore at least because I have found something of greater value throughout this night…" Joker said darkly before he leaned into her ear. "You can keep the Aztec jade and Chinese emeralds because I have found something you can't find on ebay or QVC." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. Hot breath was against her cheek. "I found the forbidden apple in the garden of Eden."

He arched back and proceeded to rid himself of the stifling pair of slacks he had on. He only had a wife beater on now. Selina at first tried to resist looking but she settled her eyes on the part of him that was enlarged. It was not the biggest by any means but it was a good size with good girth. Unconsciously, she opened herself up to him, initiating the contact that she wanted to continue and ultimately finished.

That was not to be so as she found out. Immediately as soon as Joker rid himself of his pants he turned her to her side, grabbing her thigh so that he could get maximum access. Once she felt him inside, she let out perhaps the loudest sound she had all evening. Before, it was stifled breaths and half gasps. This was evidence of her pleasure, her total and utter submission to him, her relinquishing of any power play. To the Joker, this euphoria was right up there to feeling the bullet graze someone's skull and feeling the life escape from the mortal coil. He began slowly, inching in and out of her until he found rhythm. He had gotten that stiff feeling for quite awhile but was not about to surrender hegemony until he was sure that she was accepting. He may have been a lot of things but rapist was not one of them. It was too swift, no style and pure debauchery. There was power to be sure but it was not as fun as peeling someone like a banana. Selina's yowls were music to his ears and he continued his movements, sliding in and out of her. As she relished in the clown's performance, Joker focused on her body, marveling at its perfection. He looked over to see her face. Her eyes were grey and half closed. The emotions going through her made her feel hot like a kettle and he was about to put out that fire but not before he took advantage and touched her. The crushing weight on her side made her forearm squeeze the large knolls of womanly flesh. It was a vision of pure, raw animal magnetism. Her moans were proof positive of the power he had taken from her earlier that night and she was at the mercy of his touch. Joker then pulled out and turned Selina to her back. He placed rabid kisses onto her back. Selina's low moans and rapid heartbeat made her feel like putty. He then made her face her master. The Joker looked down at her the way that a panther would look at a deer that it knew he was going to bring down. The raw determination was unmistakable. Joker's falsetto had now but all disappeared and was replaced by a low growling sensation coming from his throat.

"You thought playing hard to get would make me go away, princess?" Joker said between breaths. Selina chose to remain silent. Not a word, not a sound but that rule was already broken. "You think shaking your little tail, being a tease, that you would get away with it?" Joker said with heaved breaths. Selina just stared up at her captor. Joker proceeded to press until he found the perfect tempo. By now, Selina was drenched.

"No power play here, Joker…" Selina said with deep breaths, her breasts heaving along her chest.

Joker continued with his administrations, ignoring her words. He leaned down and pressed his body onto Selina's, trying to gain control, holding onto it as he was coming close to the finish line. Selina lay back as she concentrated on the ceiling before her. This was not rape as she consented to this…thing even if her conscious thought processes were in the grey area and her choice limited. She was suspended in an area where she had limited control and at the same time, was not completely resistant to the clown's presence. She barely felt it when the Joker was finished and felt him ebb inside of her signaling the end of this barter. At the same time, she too felt a wave of euphoria that not even a ruby from a Ming Emperor's private quarters in her hands could create.

Selina turned to her side on one hand trying to let the moments that had just transpired to cool from her mind and at the same time, trying to digest them. Whether or not she had given her full consent, one thing was for sure, it was a night she would never forget. Upon settling her head into the pillows, she felt a long thin white hand snake across her stomach and pull her close. It was a painful reminder that she was indeed his, but just for one night. Everyone had their secrets and this would be one she would take to the grave.

Everyone had skeletons in their closet and she was no exceptions. She refused to let guilt swallow her up for one thing and there was no denying that she was resistant to the clown's administrations for admitting any semblance of shame would mean releasing herself of any jurisdiction and she hung onto it by a thread. She was not going to let him win, much less give him any thought that he had her in the palm of his hand. Tonight, although she let the clown indulge himself with her body, he did not break her spirit and instead Selina chose to accept the moment for what it was instead of drowning herself in tears. A tiny part of her wanted to say 'rape' but she quashed it like a mosquito on a Lousiana sunflower. It meant relieving herself of any culpability but that would mean an even larger admission of guilt. This moment in time would go in as another trinket into her Pandora's Box, hidden away but never forgotten in both bad and good ways.

Outside, Harley Quinn stood outside the door. Her face was in an enigmatic repose, not quite telling of what mood was dwelling in her soul. It was a complicated face, mysterious like the Mona Lisa. It bespoke of private suffering, private acceptance and simper fidelis that although her clown was a 'naughty boy', only she was his Queen of hearts and he was her Joker, her prince, hers only. Just like Catwoman, she quietly accepted the circumstances, however mysterious they were.


End file.
